debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Truth Bullets/Oryx, the Taken King (Revamp)
Summary Oryx, the Taken King, born Aurash and formerly known as Auryx (meaning "Long Thought"), is the sovereign of the Osmium Throne, the God-King of the Hive, and master of the Taken. Reborn from the Darkness itself through a wicked pact, Oryx is the founder of the Hive race, alongside his sisters and fellow deities, Savathûn, the Witch-Queen and Xivu Arath, God of War, and the source of their terrible power. Of all the Hive gods, he alone holds the power to bend other races to his will. Oryx is also the father of the dreaded Crota, a deadly Hive Prince who slew thousands of Guardians during the Great Disaster, and Nokris, his estranged second-born and herald of the Worm God Xol. Enraged at the death of Crota, Oryx traveled to the Solar System aboard his Dreadnaught seeking revenge but was defeated by the Guardian. After escaping to his throne realm; his second match with the Guardians ends with his permanent loss and the threat he posed to the Solar System. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C Name: Aurash, Auryx, Taken King, Destroyer of Light, Taker of Will, King of Shapes, King of Bone, First Navigator, Primogenitor of Possibilities, The Demon King, Harrowed God, Lord of Chaos and Ruin, King of Subjugation, King of Depths, He Who Mastered Shapes Origin: Destiny Gender: Male, formerly female Age: Billions of years Classification: Former Osmium heir, king of the Hive Attack Potency: Low Complex Macroverse level (The Vex Gate Network's total power is to simulate uncountably infinite worlds, making it 5D. The entire Vex Gate Network is comparable to only one Throne World, and the Ascendant Realm contains uncountably infinite Throne Worlds. Ir Anuk destroyed one of the principles defining the entire Ascendant Realm, and Oryx can mantle Akka, who is greater in the Darkness than Ir Anuk) Dimensionality: 3D in the material world, 5D in his throne world Travel Speed: Immeasurable (Can move within Throne Worlds, which are similar in quality to the entire Vex Gate Network, which is 5D) Combat Speed: Immeasurable (Can move within Throne Worlds, which are similar in quality to the entire Vex Gate Network, which is 5D. He also blitzed his siblings Savathun and Xivu Arath, who can also move within Throne Worlds) Reaction Speed: Immeasurable ((Can move within Throne Worlds, which are similar in quality to the entire Vex Gate Network, which is 5D) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '(Due to his power) 'Striking Strength: Low Complex Macroversal Durability: Low Complex Macroverse level (Able to take the force of his own attacks) higher with Sword Logic (Through Sword Logic, he tanked all of Quria's attacks without so much as a flinch) Stamina: Very High (He far transcends his children Crota, Ir Halak and Ir Anuk in ability, whereas they all fought super intelligent AI for 100 years on end) Range: Low Complex Macroversal (Due to being fifth dimensional entity. He can also cut across the entirety of the uncountably infinite 5D worlds in the Ascendant Realm into the material world to Take others and even teleport across the Ascendant Realm) Powers and Abilities: |-|King Morph=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Conceptual Embodiment and Conceptual Manipulation (It's in he and his siblings' nature to follow certain ideas, such as cunning, strength, and thought. They used these things to define themselves, and by expressing them, the characters were revived. Oryx's nature is curiosity, thought and understanding, making him embody those concepts), Spatial Manipulation, Law Manipulation (His mere will can manipulate laws. He can use Sword Logic, which functions off of laws that even lead to Oryx's death, meaning they supersede resistances), Fate Manipulation, Acausality Negation (Type 4 and 5), Resistance to Law Manipulation (Not bound by laws) |-|King Morph w/ Darkness= |-|King of Shapes= Standard Equipment: Willbreaker, Tablets of Ruin, The Dreadnaught Intelligence: Supergenius (Oryx has spoken with the very force he manipulates to invoke his powers, and also followed in its footsteps for 100 years. He embodies the concepts of cunning, wisdom, thought, curiosity and trickery) Weaknesses: He still has to obey Sword Logic. Even he's killed in his Throne World, he's dead for good. Feats: Note: Because he has the powers of those lesser than him or that he's defeated, and that he's surpassed Quria, normal Vex, Guardians and various Cabal before, he has all the abilities they have. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts